


Meet Me at the Quidditch Pitch

by Kaarina_Riddle, MissandMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissandMarauder/pseuds/MissandMarauder
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint are texting back and forth with some unresolved tension what will they say to each other?





	Meet Me at the Quidditch Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was written for The Slash Zones Live Drabble week where we picked a pairing and were partnered up. We both took a character and wrote as if we were that character! At first we didn’t know how it was going to work and there were a few times where we accidentally started writing over the other! But in the end we got our mojo and it was so much fun
> 
> WowWriters: MissandMarauder and SlytherinGirl1994
> 
> Characters: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood 
> 
> Flint- MissandMarauder
> 
> Wood- KaarinaRiddle 
> 
> There may be more later we were in the midst of discussions!

****

 

 **Wood** : Flint! I need to have a word with you about today! You around?

 **Flint** : I have time after Potions. Meet at the pitch after?

 **Wood** : I’d rather do it now. But if I must wait for you I will. I’ll be down at the pitch waiting. Don’t be late…

 **Flint** : Please. Usually I'm the one waiting on your sorry arse.

 **Wood** : Only because I have responsibilities that I don’t shirk. Unlike you who I’ve seen spending time staring off into space instead of working.

 **Flint** : Since when do those responsibilities include staring at me all day?

 **Wood** : I glance over at you because I can feel your eyes burning into me…. it’s quite distracting if you must know!

 **Flint** : It's no wonder we always beat you out on the pitch if you're that easily distracted.

 **Wood** : Oh please the only reason you won the last game is because you cheated! How could I have any hope of going up against you!?

 **Flint** : It's only cheating if you get caught…

 **Wood** : You can’t be serious?... the ref almost caught you!

 **Flint** : Almost being the key word there.

 **Wood** : I thought you had Potions? Why are you still talking to me? Am I distracting? Am I more important than your grades?

 **Flint** : Let's just say if you're texting me there's no way you're getting much practice in. And I'm not even cheating.

 **Wood** : I can multitask! I’ve got the team practicing now I don’t need practice today I can just ruin your day. Much more interesting than being too good for my team.

 **Flint** : Sounds like this fascination with me is bordering on obsession, Wood.

 **Wood** : You wish that I was obsessed with you! I think it’s the other way around Flint, you can’t get enough of me.

 **Flint** : Yet you're always the one who texts me first…

 **Wood** : I always text first because I get a laugh from annoying you.

 **Flint** : Well, all your wishes and dreams are coming true. Snape's letting class out early. The Weasleys exploded a potion again. See you on the pitch.

 **Wood** : Did some get you? Please say yes… I mean hope it didn’t get anyone. See you here. Sending the team away.

 **Flint** : We both know scars would only add to my manly charm but no. And what for? Is this actually serious?

 **Wood** : It’s always serious -_-

 **Flint** : We're more likely to win if you miss out on practice anyway.

 **Wood** : I’ll have you know we have a new weapon that will be debuting this year so we are going to beat you.

 **Flint** : I'm pretty sure you've said that every year. Hasn't happened yet. What makes you think this year is any different?

 **Wood** : McGonagall picked the weapon herself… she didn’t leave it up to us this year. This year is our year. Wait and see.

 **Flint** : I won't hold my breath. I'm almost there.

 **Wood** : Oh please do then there might actually be a decent Slytherin join the team. Hurry up I haven’t got all day.

 **Flint** : I can see you, tosser. What are you smiling at?

 **Wood** : My father got tickets to a game. Did you think it was because of you?

 **Flint** : It would explain why you're so obsessed with me…

 **Wood** : I think it’s you that’s obsessed with me… you find the little details that no one would actually point out if they weren’t obsessing over something

 **Flint** : Stop texting and talk to me, idiot. I'm right here.

 **Wood** : But this way I don’t have to hear your dulcet tone.

 **Flint** : You've called me down here just to text me from across the pitch?

 **Wood** : What did you want me to do?

 **Flint** : Oh, I dunno, maybe put your bloody phone down and tell me what this is about?

 **Wood** : If I must…

 **Flint** : Wanker

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think xxx


End file.
